


Cherry

by amaronith



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Anal Sex, Interrracial, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:43:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something incredibly wrong about what he was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this fic came from. I just sat down a few days ago with the intent to write some porn, and, well, I got some porn alright. Super thanks to Robin for beta'ing this story and for giving me the title to it.

There was something incredibly wrong about what he was doing.

Well, to be fair, Jak was more than old enough to make his own choices. You're old enough to die for a cause, you're old enough to pick who you want to fuck, that's what he always said, but there was something _weird_ about having Jak pressed up against a wall, and kissing him while he made soft, hungry, _needy_ noises and clutched at your shoulders like he was drowning.

But there was just something so damn _appealing_ about seeing the kid looking like a real Wastelander, not Krew's skewed version of one, all frayed sleeves and tanned skin and short hair. The kid never belonged in Haven City, that much he knew for certain - those city folk never did know what to do with a _real_ Wastelander - but seeing him out here in the desert, all wild hair and devil-may-care grins, made Sig want to pin the little punk down and see how _Jak_ handled a real Wastelander.

So he did. Or was in the middle of doing it, anyway.

Jak made another soft, hungry noise and rose up on his toes to better press his mouth to Sig's, and Sig nipped at Jak's lip with a growl that earned him a shiver from Jak. Sig lifted Jak up higher on the wall, pressing one leg in between Jak's that got him a relieved moan from the smaller teen. “Enjoying yourself, Cherry?”

Jak gripped Sig's shoulders and hauled himself up higher, wrapping his legs around Sig's waist. “You had better fucking put out if you're gonna get me riled up like this,” he growled against Sig's mouth, dragging his teeth over Sig's bottom lip. “Especially since I know you got me drunk to do it.”

Sig gave Jak's ass a swat even as he carried him easily over to the bed. Daxter was passed out, dead to the world on Sig's couch and he wasn't too worried about the little guy waking up any time soon. “I offered to buy you a drink, Cherry, not all the booze in the damn bar.”

“What are you, my father?” Jak scowled at him. “Less lecturing, more fucking.”

Sig chuckled. “Aren't you just a pushy bitch when you're drunk.” He set Jak down on the bed. “Get undressed, I'll be with you in a minute.”

“Where are you going?” Jak watched Sig walk away, looking confused.

Sig glanced at him. “Not far, Cherry. Just setting up a few things before I pound your skinny ass through my floorboards. I mean it, I want you naked when I get back in here.”

Jak was already picking at the fastenings of his armor when Sig turned and walked out of his bedroom. First things first, he put a bucket next to Daxter before covering him with a clean towel. Now the little guy should be okay if he woke up needing to puke. Second task was to make sure he had something other than Peace Maker's gun oil to use as lube; not that Jak would mind too much if he didn't, but that wasn't the point.

Sig managed to find the tub of smoky-spicy smelling lotion that Tess had given him before he returned to Spargus. She said the smell reminded her of him, or something. Whatever, it would work. Lube in hand and ottsel seen to, Sig made his way back into the bedroom, where Jak was still trying to get out of his Eco ring armor. “Having trouble there, Cherry?”

“No... just wondering if you were coming back.” Jak looked up at him. “Thought you might've changed your mind.”

Sig set down the lotion and started unhooking his metal head armor. “The only thing that would change my mind about this is if you changed yours, chili pepper.”

Jak's fingers stopped picking at the fastenings of his Eco ring as he watched Sig set aside each piece of his metal head armor. “Noooo, my mind hasn't changed one bit.”

Sig grinned at him as he peeled out of his undershirt. “Good to know.”

Jak's clothes came off much faster after that, the Eco ring and holster hitting the floor with a thud, followed soon by Jak's boots, then the rest of his clothes before he launched himself at Sig, kissing him hungrily. “Come on, come _on_ ,” Jak growled against Sig's mouth, fingers fumbling over his belt. “Get naked already.”

Sig grabbed Jak's wrists and growled into his mouth as he kissed him, hard and hungry. “I'll get there when I'm good and ready to, Cherry.”

Jak flexed his hands in Sig's grip, obviously testing his hold. “Well hurry up and get there.” Sig rolled his eyes and gave Jak a gentle shove back onto the bed before he finished stripping out of his pants and shorts, standing there naked in front of Jak as the teen looked him over hungrily. “Holy _shit_ , you're _huge_....” Jak breathed, staring at Sig's cock.

“You're practically gagging for it, Cherry,” Sig murmured stalking toward Jak. “When was the last time you got laid?”

“Haven't,” Jak blinked at him, forcing his eyes from Sig's crotch. “She changed her mind.”

Sig blinked at him. “...seriously?”

Jak shrugged a shoulder. “Said she wasn't ready. Which is fair, I mean, don't get me wrong, it just sucked because I was standing there half naked with my cock sticking out of my pants and she was all 'I'm sorry I can't do this'.”

Sig frowned. “So, you haven't done this before with _anyone_?”

Jak shook his head. “Is that a problem?”

“Hell no. You know how much I love uncharted territory, Cherry,” Sig grinned at him. “Just means I gotta change my plan of attack a little.”

Jak let Sig pull him close, shivering. “Yeah?”

“Mmhmm,” Sig buried his face in Jak's throat and bit down gently, a thrum a satisfaction spreading through his body at Jak's soft moan. “I'm going to blow your _mind_ , Cherry,” he murmured, grinning to himself as he felt Jak's cock twitch against his stomach.

“Hurry up and blow _something_ , Sig,” Jak grumbled, then let out a startled noise as Sig shifted him onto his hands and knees. “Hey, what-?”

“Just relax, chili pepper, and let me do my thing.” Sig lifted Jak's hips and spread the cheeks of his rear open, admiring the view before he bent down to run his tongue over that puckered opening.

“ _Ah!_ Sig what are you-?!” Jak shifted, squirming under Sig's tongue as Sig laved at the opening. “Sig-Sig, seriously, why are you- _oh fuck!_ ” Jak fell to his elbows, sticking his rump higher in the air as Sig pressed his tongue inside of him.

Sig flexed his tongue inside of Jak, enjoying the soft, whimpering mewls that Jak was making into the blankets. He never would've guessed that such a noise could come out of Jak of all people, but damn if it didn't turn him on. Sig ran his hand soothingly down one trembling thigh as he pulled away, and Jak lifted his face from the blankets, his face flushed red.

“You alright there, Cherry?” Sig asked as he reached for the lotion he had brought with him.

Jak nodded mutely, and buried his face in his arms and he wriggled his hips invitingly.

Sig slicked his fingers with the lotion and slid one inside Jak, grinning as Jak moaned. “That's it, Cherry, let me hear you.”

Jak moaned and pressed his hips back against Sig's finger. “C'mon...”

Sig slid in a second finger and twisted them inside Jak, making him gasp and buck his hips again. Jak's cock was hard and an angry red, bobbing with every jerk of his hips and smearing pre-come along Jak's belly. “You want it, Jak?” he murmured as he worked his fingers in and out of Jak, scissoring them before thrusting them deep inside and curling them to hit the spot he knew would make Jak see stars.

“ _Ah-_ fuck _yes!_ ” Jak rocked his hips back to meet Sig's fingers.

“Tell me what you want,” Sig growled out, slowly pulling out his fingers.

“Don't stop-!” Jak turned to look at Sig pleadingly. “C'mon, Sig, don't stop _now_!”

Sig ran his finger teasingly around Jak's entrance. “Tell me what you want me to do, Cherry.”

Jak's annoyed growl broke off into a soft whine as he rocked his hips back. “ _Fuck me already!_ ”

Sig chuckled and pressed three fingers inside Jak, drawing out another loud moan from the teen. “I will in a minute, Cherry. Gotta make sure you're nice and ready for me,” he murmured, working his fingers in and out of Jak. Even with all the stretching the kid was gonna damn tight.

“I'm ready, I'm ready,” Jak moaned, moving easily with Sig as Sig rolled him onto his back.

Sig slicked his cock with the lotion and settled himself between Jak's legs. “Last chance to back away, Cherry,” Sig warned, stroking Jak's spread thighs.

Jak scowled at him. “I never back away from a challenge, Sig.” He shifted his hips. “Now hurry up!”

Sig rolled his eyes before slowly pressing inside Jak, causing them both to hiss. “Oh _hell_ , Cherry, you're so damn _tight..._ ”

Jak groaned. “ _Fuck..._ ”

Sig pressed as far in as he could get, bracing his hands on either side of Jak's head. “God damn...”

Jak looked up at Sig, blue eyes dark and glassy before he reached up and wrapped his arms around Sig's neck and pulled himself up against him. “Do it,” He murmured into Sig's ear before nipping it. “Fuck me, Sig.”

Sig groaned and sat upright, gripped Jak's ass to support his weight as he began to pull out, then thrust back inside of Jak.

It was blissful. It was Heaven. It was damn near perfect. Jak made the hottest little moaning noises in Sig's ear as they moved, his fingers perfect little points of pressure as he dug his fingers into Sig's back, and he was just. So. Damn. Tight.

Jak slid one hand between them to pump his cock as Sig thrust into him, panting against Sig's ear as he practically bounced in Sig's lap. “Sig, Sig, oh _shit, Sig,_ ” Jak murmured feverishly, dragging his tongue along the underside of Sig's ear before biting at Sig's throat with a low growl.

Sig groaned and slammed his hips up, burying himself as deep inside Jak as he could go, drawing a choked scream from Jak as he came. The feel of that hot, tight passage getting even tighter around him did Sig in, and he came with a shout, fingers digging hard into Jak's hips.

Jak slumped against him with a moan, his breath hot and damp against Sig's throat as he panted. “....nnnng.”

Sig lifted a hand from Jak's hip to run his fingers through Jak's sweat damp hair. “You alright there, Cherry?” he murmured, lips brushing Jak's ear.

Jak shivered. “Nnnn.”

“I'll take that as a 'yes',” Sig chuckled and eased Jak back down onto the bed, slowly pulling out of him. “I'll be right back.”

Jak just laid there with his eyes closed. “Mmm.”

Sig wandered into his bathroom to grab a damp washcloth to clean off with, wiping himself down as he headed into the living room. 'Yup, Daxter's still passed out.' He headed back into the bedroom and chuckled as he caught sight of Jak, sprawled out half asleep on the bed. Sig wiped him clean, earning himself a sleepy growl as one blue eye cracked open to glare at him. “Trust me, Cherry, you don't want it to dry on you. You'll be stuck to my sheets, and then I'll have to explain to Damas why I'm not letting you leave my bed.”

Jak snorted and let his eye close again. “More like he'll have to come looking for you because _I_ wouldn't let _you_ out of bed.”

Sig laughed as he dropped the cloth to the floor and climbed into bed, pulling the sheets up over them. “Sure thing Cherry. Let's see if you feel that way in the morning.”

Jak yawned widely and rolled over to snuggle up against Sig's side, earning a mildly surprised look from Sig. “In the morning it's my turn to top.”

Sig chuckled and wrapped his arm around Jak. “Sure thing, Cherry. Whatever you want.”

As Jak settled into slumber, Sig kept his eyes on the ceiling. Something told him he was in for the ride of his life with this, but damned if he wasn't going to enjoy himself.


End file.
